


虎兔

by duanlaojiang



Category: nuest
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanlaojiang/pseuds/duanlaojiang
Kudos: 4





	虎兔

姜东昊和他分房睡了七八天，小别胜新婚，想干坏事了。  
崔珉起躺在被窝里，被子遮着半张脸，露出一双黑葡萄一样乌溜溜的大眼睛。  
姜东昊掀开被子钻进去，手在崔珉起的腰背上摩挲。  
“我不想做。”崔珉起闷声说。  
姜东昊愣了愣。他分明感觉到崔珉起的下身已经起了反应，硬邦邦地抵在自己的小腹上。  
“为什么？”  
“就是不想。”崔珉起把脸埋在被子里，看不出表情。  
“是不想做，还是不想跟我做？”  
姜东昊这两天有点窝火，崔珉起因为结婚证的事一直在跟他发脾气冷战，今天在宴席上，崔珉起假装不认识郭英敏，眼睛却分明片刻不离地盯着人家看。  
“问你呢。”  
“我累了，睡吧。”崔珉起闭上了眼。  
姜东昊伸手剥下了崔珉起的内裤，大手揉搓着翘挺的臀瓣，手指在敏感的褶皱附近刺探着，而后不容拒绝地插进了幽闭的穴口。  
“嗯……”崔珉起呻吟一声，把头埋在姜东昊怀里，额头抵着男人坚实温暖的胸膛。  
粗砺的手指抠挖着柔嫩多汁的穴肉，不太温柔，却让淫水一股一股地涌出来，浸湿了手掌。崔珉起把两条腿紧紧地并在一起，膝盖互相摩擦着，难耐地低喘着。  
男人肌肉勃发的手臂和匀称健壮的腹肌就在他的面前，让人忍不住想去亲昵。而被子下面的壮观景象引人遐想又令人生畏。  
“叫老公。”  
“老公……啊……”崔珉起红唇微启，用湿漉漉的眼睛看着姜东昊:“老公插我……”  
姜东昊把他翻了个身，两只手抵在床上，从后面缓缓插进去，驾轻就熟地操干起来。  
崔珉起放荡地呻吟出声，嗓音像是少年，又细又嫩，惹人怜爱。  
一根黑粗狰狞的性器在圆润白皙的臀瓣间进进出出，昏黄的灯光下，男人胳膊上的青筋都舒爽得凸起着，而他身下的人脸上带着似是痛苦又似是畅快的神情，眼泪汹涌地打湿了床单。  
肉体的交合酣畅淋漓，每一秒都是让人头脑空白的极乐，像是堆叠的浪潮，最后把人溺毙其中。  
崔珉起闷哼一声射了出来，随后感到体内被浇进一股滚烫的液体，烫得他肠壁都紧紧一缩。  
“你……又射在我里面……”崔珉起累得微微喘气，趴在床上轻声说。  
“舒服吗？”姜东昊伏在他身上，还没软下去的性器被又紧又吸的小穴意犹未尽地吮嘬着。  
“嗯……”  
姜东昊最后顶了两下，抽出来，翻身躺在了床上。崔珉起伸手从床头柜抽屉里掏出一个烟盒，刚点上一只烟就被姜东昊一只手掐灭了。  
“不许抽烟。”姜东昊轻声说。  
崔珉起把烟扔了，翻过身来搂住了姜东昊的腰，凑上去吮咂姜东昊的乳头，咬得乳头有些肿胀起来，又麻又爽。  
“你今天，光盯着郭英敏看什么？”  
崔珉起讨好地拱了拱，并不说话。  
“说话。”  
崔珉起不吭声，抬起头把脑袋埋在姜东昊的颈窝里，舌尖舔舐着之前咬出的伤口，一下又一下，舔得又痒又湿。  
姜东昊搂着他的纤腰，用力地在崔珉起的臀瓣上扇了一巴掌，打得崔珉起一声闷哼。  
“你又点火，老实点。”  
崔珉起缩进被子里，手指挠着姜东昊的锁骨，轻声说:“如果我是坏人，你还爱我吗？”  
“如果你是DJ我都爱你行不行？”姜东昊说着亲了亲他的额头。  
“那……我要是做了对不起你的事呢……”  
姜东昊盯着他看，崔珉起心虚地闭上了眼睛，睫毛微抖。  
“我不知道，”姜东昊的吻落在他的脸颊上，湿热而温柔:“我只知道我爱你。”  
是吗。崔珉起恍惚地盯着他看。  
那你为什么不娶我？为什么你们都说爱我，却没有一个人肯接受我？  
我算什么？是工具，还是玩具？  
“想什么呢？”姜东昊说着把他搂紧了，低头和他缠绵湿吻，吮吸着他的唇舌。  
“老公。”  
“哎。”  
“老公……”  
“乖宝，我在呢。”  
“老公……”崔珉起甜腻的嗓音浸软了姜东昊的心:“我还想要……”  
姜东昊低头深吻着他，掰开崔珉起的两条腿缠在自己的腰上，已经硬起来的阳具再一次捅进了泥泞不堪的穴口。   
他伸手和崔珉起十指相扣，目光中是化不开的怜惜，身下却凶狠地抽插着，崔珉起在他身下仰着脖子紧闭着双唇，承受着男人粗鲁的疼爱。  
第三次的时候，姜东昊把灯关掉了。  
崔珉起终于掉下泪来。  
浓稠的精液混着淫水被挤出来，穴口已经被操干得发麻了，腔肉黏腻湿软，像是被捣烂一样。崔珉起的下身疼得厉害，腿根颤抖着，小腿肚子都痉挛起来。  
他有些受不住了，却没有喊叫。  
崔珉起在他的身下无声地哭泣，在黑暗里泪眼朦胧。  
就当是，惩罚我了吧。


End file.
